So, I've decided to return
by The Little House Scribe
Summary: Jack has some trouble dealing with life as an ex-convict.  OOC at times.  Please R&R  Now complete!  But, Jack may return.  Ah, who am I kidding?  Jack'll be back!
1. Jack Lawson cannot get a Citizens pass

Jack Lawson cannot get a Citizen's pass.

You may be wondering why Jack Lawson of all people was on his way to Mount Thomas Police Station. Truth be told, it was a necessity, else he'd avoid the police and all the awkwardness that would go with any meetings.

Lawson had been recently been released to the public, due to good behaviour and "A marked aversion to the less palatable persons in our district." as Inspector Falcon-Price put it. Lawson was marked as low danger. He wasn't a usual criminal in any sense. But, anyone with suspicious behaviour beware, if Lawson THINKS you are a criminal, he'll stop at nothing to destroy you.

So Jack walked up and down and across the streets of Mount Thomas, considering what he'd do when he got to the station. He hoped to avoid his ex-colleagues. Perhaps he could sign himself up with the constable who undoubtedly replaced him. He would avoid a nasty scene in which Tess would probably try her best to ignore him, PJ and Ben would pity him, Jo would cry and Boss would glare at him with contempt. So, thinking a menial task like this would attract the attention of the Junior Constable, Jack pushed open the door.

The effect of his arrival was instantaneous. PJ, Ben and Jonesy, seeing the paper he held, fled into various backrooms and busied themselves with nothing. They didn't avoid Jack -they didn't give themselves the time to recognise him, instead, the sheer horror of paperwork was too much for them.

So that was how all Jack's meticulous thinking went down the drain. Tess came out of a side room, and seeing a man bent over the counter, form lying upon it, she hastened to assist him. Realising too late who it was, she had no way to back out, and being careful to avoid all eye contact, she steely walked up to the counter.

"Good Morning" Jack said, as if greeting a total stranger. That was good for Tess, she'd be able to treat him as such.

"What can I do for you Mr..."

"Lawson. Jack Lawson." Jack explained why he was there, and Tess cooperatively acted, wanting them both to leave the vicinity of eachother.

However, as they quietly discussed the various points of his paroleeship. (He couldn't drink alcohol - That's okay, he preferred cordial.) They found themselves bent over, frowning and considering what the finer issues of him being around the town would mean, Tess forgot she was an officer and a man who killed someone stood before her. Well, not killed exactly, Lawson just hadn't saved him when he could've. And the lack of remorse he showed for his actions was the worst thing he could've done.

Still, Tess couldn't not feel comfortable around him. Unlike Jonesy, who she was forever awkward around, with Jack she could relax. It was as if they were back working on a case together, when Jack was still a free man, when he hadn't let Brad Eckhart fall to his death. 

Jonesy had been watching their actions, displeased with the way this...this...nobody was speaking to Tess. He was going to stop them having a chance to go out with each other. Besides, it would be so inappropriate - he was twice her size!

So, face set in determination, he purposefully strode forward just as Tess handed Jack and pen with which he could sign his name and leave. The meeting hadn't been as awkward as they both feared, but they wanted to get it over with as soon as possible.

Jonesy, with his eagle eyes and nosy nose, began reading over Tess's shoulder. As Tess handed Jack the pen, Jonesy read the nature of Jack's crime. Quick as a flash, his firearm was out and pointed right between Jack's eye.

"DROP THE PEN!" Jonesy roared. "DROP IT! NOW!"

Jack put the pen down on the desk, stared for a second at Jonesy, then glanced at Tess, frowning. It was clear she didn't understand his behaviour either. Returning his gaze to Jonesy, Jack looked at him in undisguised puzzlement.

"Thought you could get away with it did you?" Jonesy challenged. "Thought you could take MY Sergeant hostage did you? Well, how wrong you were!"

"Constable Jones, I mean no harm to you or..." Jack's eyes flicked to Tess's namebadge. "Sergeant Gallagher. And as for anyone taking her hostage, that's a laugh, I happen to know Tess is a master at self defence."

"And Jack would never try to hostigate me!" Tess interjected.

"How do you know Tess is a master at self defence?" Jonesy asked. "And why are you two on first name familarity?"

"Because I taught her." Jack replied. Jonesy's eyebrows raised.

"We worked together." Tess added. "Before you came."

The cogs and gears of the machine of history fell into place in Jonesy's mind.

"So my evil ancestor, we meet at last!"

"It's predecessor, Jonesy." Tess corrected him.

Tess decided the best possible course of defusement would be to compliment Jonesy. She was also impressed with the way Jack was handling the situation. She had expected him to blow up when the gun was aimed at him , but he remained cool as a cucumber.

"Jonesy, how could anyone harm me with you around?" Tess asked. Jonesy looked pleasurably stumped. He lowered his gun, and holstered it.

"What would Jack have done to me with the pen?" Tess asked.  
"Well, Sarge, he'd have had an wicked sneer upon his face, he'd have pulled back his fist which would have held the pen, and released at your beautiful blue eyes, and he'd have blinded you by poking them out, rendering you sightless and helpless –"

Jonesy was cut off by Jack's fist. You may think that Jack had lost it. Such was not the case, for Jonesy, in his eagerness to describe the evil Jack was planning, had not realised he was playing it out very dangerously. Jack instinctively responded to the danger, and floored Jonesy.

Shocked by the fact her sight and perhaps her life had been saved by a criminal – and endangered by a colleague, Tess had no time to respond as Jack leapt over the counter to help Jonesy up.

"Sorry!" Jack exclaimed, clearly horrified at what he'd done. That very thing could put him straight back behind bars. Jonesy stood up, glaring at Jack and dabbing at his cut lip.

"Lawson!" a voice called from behind."

"Oh, hello Boss. I mean, Senior Sergeant. I, um, I…"

"I saw what happened Lawson."

"I'm sorry."

"I understand why you did it. However, I you were lucky to have witnesses around, or else you'd get a one-way ticket to jail."

Boss considered his words.

"I'm going to give you another chance, unlike you gave Eckhart, if you've reformed, we can get along. If not, I want you out of my town, got it?"

Jack kept his gaze at Boss's shoes.

"Yes sir."

Boss marched past Jack.

"Sir." Boss turned around. "Thank you."

Tom Croydon grunted, and walked into his office, closing the door.

"I guess the pen is out." Jack said to Tess, quiet in voice and demeanour.

Tess smiled weakly. Jonesy grinned broadly.

"I have the solution!" he declared.

Reaching into his breastpocket, Jonesy pulled out a neon pink toddlers crayon and held it up triumpantly.

Jo giggled from the door and Tess rolled her eyes as Jack put his face in his hands.


	2. Jack discovers the perils of Imperial

**Jack Lawson discovers the perils of Imperial Rent.**

Jack Lawson decided to move back into his old accommodations. Chris Riley was cordial enough, and accepted him as long as he behaved himself. So Jack, after washing and changing, made his way down to the pub where he would have dinner.

Jack spotted Tess and Jo, conversing over dinner. Ben and Jones were throwing darts – neither one had exceptional aim, and kept hitting the wall rather then the board. Or they could've been just drunk. Distracted by the sight of Jones missing for the eleventh time in a row, Jack didn't hear PJ come up behind him.

"Jacko, mate!" PJ started. "How you been mate? What's happening with you mate? What's going on Mate?" With every question, PJ slapped Jack on the back.

"Hello PJ." Jack responded quietly. He'd hadn't wanted to raise attention to himself, but now every eye in the pub was upon them. Tess, who had had her back towards him, turned around and Jack caught her eye for a second. Jonesy had noticed this, and had the appearance of someone looking to embed the dart he held in a rather uncomfortable anatomical position of Jack's. Jack had noticed Jonesy, and felt more afraid for Chris or PJ rather then himself.

Jack turned back to PJ, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Let me buy you a drink mate. Chris!" PJ said.

"PJ…" Jack began.

"One beer for the gentleman here please."

"PJ."

"And one for me too. Thanks Chris."

Chris filled two glasses of pale amber liquid. PJ handed one to Jack.

"Drink up Jacko!"

"PJ, I can't drink."

"Sure you can mate. You just open your mouth, tip the glass and allow the warm, savoury liquid to sooth your dry, parched throat."

"No, PJ. I'm not allowed to partake in the consumption of alcoholic beverages."

"Eh?"

"PJ, I'm not allowed to drink. Condition of Parole"

"Surely they meant you weren't allowed to get drunk."

"No PJ, they specifically said NO DRINKING!"

"Mate, we're mates right mate?"

Jack eyed PJ apprehensively. "Sure we are."

"Then drink!"  
Jack shook his head. PJ's grin disappeared, replaced by a much sourer look.

"Well, if that's the way you feel about it. If our friendship is worth that much to you. IF YOU REFUSE COMMON, DECENT HOSPITALITY, then I'll go. GO TO PEOPLE WHO APPRECIATE A FAVOUR!" and so PJ marched off holding the second glass of beer, which Jonesy and Ben eagerly consumed.

Jack stood, rooted to the spot, aware of all eyes on him for the second time that night. PJ, Ben and Jones were glaring at him from a corner, each quite viciously. Tess kept her face down but kept glancing at between Jack and Jonesy. Jo was openly gazing at Jack too. She was tense, seemingly expecting an explosion.

Jack gave up all hope of having any dinner, and got up to leave the pub. Jo stood up as he passed.

"Hey Jack."

Jack, who had been walking briskly, stopped at the door.

"Jo. Hi."

"Mind if I walk with you?"

"Not at all."

Jo and Jack left the pub, and where Jack goes, Ben and Jonesy are not far behind.

"TESS!" PJ called across the pub. "I WANT TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT A VERY IMPORTANT MATTER!"

Tess slapped her forehead. _Why must he broadcast to the whole world?_

"IT CONCERNS A CERTAIN MISTER-" PJ was cut off by Tess's hand over his mouth.

"PJ, SHUT UP!" Tess said quietly, coldly and forcefully.

"Tess, you are not to get yourself involved with him. That's all I'm goina say."

"Glad to know you approve of my position." Tess replied dryly. "I'm going to get a breath of fresh air."

Meanwhile, out the side, Jack and Jo were talking.

"Are you going to stay in Mount Thomas Jack?" Jo asked.

"I'd like to. I'm going to try and find work, but with my record, I don't know how successful I'll be."

Jo sat next to Jack, both leaning on the building and sitting on their feet. She smiled at him.

"You'll get back on your feet Jack. You are too good to stay down."

Jack smiled back.

After a few moments, the mood was still pleasantly warm. The temperature however, was not.

"Think it's time we went in?" Jack asked with a smile, offering the still-seated Jo his hand.

Jo took his hand, and they walked back. As they approached the corner Jack asked Jo a question.

"Won't you get in trouble for associating with a murderer?"

"What about talking with a friend?" Jo asked. Jack was thinking of a response when -BANG!

Jack staggered back, regaining his balances, he saw Constable Evan Jones, hackles raised.

"Wanted to get a shot back? Restore your manhood and it's ego to go with it?" Jack asked. He got another fist to the face for his troubles.

Jack shook his head again, registering Jo running for help. She realised in a full blown fight she could do nothing to help.

"So! Thought you could fool me?" Jonesy challenged. "Thought you could lure her out on a twilight rendezvous? Thought I wouldn't notice?"

Jack blinked.

"Who do you think you are?" Jonesy said, grabbing Jack by the neck and pulling himself up to Jack's face level. "Trying to seduce an officer of the law!"

Jack dropped a hold of Jonesy's top – he had grabbed him because it was apparent Jonesy could not keep his grasp or his balance. Sure enough, Jonesy fell to the ground in an undignified heap.

"Seduce Jo!" Jack laughed. "Never!"

Jonesy stood up and rolled his eyes. "Everyone knows you don't use the direct approach! You are after Tess!"

"I think Tess can sort out her own relationships." Jack said. "And to show you are wrong, I'll tell you a line, knowing you will never use it, as a peace offering.

Jack told Jonesy the line, and Tess came out with Jo following behind.

"Anything wrong here?" Tess asked.

"Nothing Sarge." Jack replied, smiling broadly. "Jonesy and I just had a little misunderstanding." Jack put his arm over Jonesy's shoulder, who grinned in response.

"Er, well, sorry." Tess said, clearly awkwardly, as Jo looked in puzzlement at Jack.

"Jo, I hear Chris has a lovely Pecan Danish. Shall we sample some?" Jack said, leading Jo back towards the Imperial.

"Jack, you still love her, why are you letting him….?"

"Jo, sometimes the direct approach isn't always best."

The two stopped for a moment, overhearing Jonesy.

"Tess, there is something I've always been meaning to tell you.

To me, your eyes are like uncut Sapphires to a gem cutter."

"You want to dissect my eyes for impurities?" Tess asked, laughing and shaking her head. Jonesy was left alone as Jo, Jack and Tess walked back into the Imperial.


	3. Jack Lawson finds the ring annoying

**Jack Lawson finds the ring annoying.**

Jack Lawson, our esteemed former Constable, was in trouble. Not with the law, but with the standard known as Currency. It was the lack thereof that was causing him concern – he had enough to get by on, but he needed a job soon. His many attempts in the past week had ended in failure – Jack had a strong suspicion that Evan Jones was behind his employment ruinations.

So, it would have been with great glee that someone would have picked up a diamond ring on the outskirts of town. They'd pawn or peddle it, and gain a few grand. Jack, however, pocketed it to bring it into the police.

So, Jack Lawson returned home, showered, changed, placed the ring in a box to avoid loss and damage and headed off to do his part for decency and humanity.

Who should he meet as he walked down the main road?

Ah, yes.

Constable Evan Jones.

And Jones was not alone.

Senior Constable Ben Stewart accompanied him.

_Oh, joy _Jack thought, as they approached him.

Jack gave way as they came towards him, but Jonesy deliberately bumped into him, sending his hip into Jack's leg and knocking him sideways.

A box fell out of Jack's pocket.

"What's this?" Ben asked, picking it up. "Mind if I open it?"

Ben didn't wait for a response, but opened the box.

"Look Jonesy! Diamond!"

Jonesy turned to Jack. "Thought you were on hard times mate. This would have costed five big ones at least."

"Maybe he didn't get it from a jeweller."

"Where else would he have got it?"

"He wouldn't have got it from a jeweller the way you and I would have." Ben finished, with an outrageous one-eyed wink at Jonesy. Jonesy crinkled his nose and brow in response.

"No, it's nothing like that." Jack assured them. Jonesy and Ben looked like they had caught Jack in the biscuit tin.

"Then tell us what it is like." Ben challenged.

"What are you planning to do with that stoned metal?" Jonesy added.

"I was going to give it to Tess." Jack answered innocently.

Ben and Jonesy were not expecting this. Ben gasped at Jack and Jonesy fainted.

"Wake up pal!" Ben said, slapping Jonesy on the face. Jonesy got up.

Ben turned back to Jack.

"Alright Lawson, on your way. Come on Jonesy, we have a lot of work to do."

"What?" Jonesy asked eloquently, as Jack left them. Ben was trotting ahead, and Jonesy speed up to catch him.

"We've gotta get to the car. Then we've gotta get to a jeweller."

"Why? Which one?" Jonesy asked, perplexed.

"Honestly Jonesy, how thick are you?"

"Oh, we nail Lawson for robbery?" Jonesy asked gleefully.

Ben shook his head. "Evan, how can a man propose to an engaged woman?"

"Oh!" Jonesy said in realisation and delight as Ben sped down the street, knocking over a group of cyclists.

Jack walked through the station doors, and as fortune would have it, Tess was there to assist him.

"Good morning Tess." Jack said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the box. "I-" Jack was cut off by the elbow, hip and whole body of Evan Jones, who sent him sliding out the way. Jonesy pulled his own box out of his pocket.

"Me first!" Jonesy childishly declared, while Ben nodded in best minionatic fashion.

He turned to Tess with an expression that clearly said 'Look what I've got.'

"Jonesy, can't you give that to PJ?" Tess asked. Ben's mouth dropped open in horror.

"I don't think so…" Jonesy ventured.

"What about the Boss then?"

Jonesy spluttered in indignation. "W-hat!"

"I think I'd better deal with Jack." Tess said, leaving the duo to continue to converse with Jack Lawson.

"I found this ring Tess, I was bringing it in." Jack said, continuing the line which had been cut off so rudely.

"Worth a few grand…" Tess muttered.

"Do I get a reward for being such a fine gentleman and handing it in?" Jack asked jokingly.

"Get out of here!" Tess laughed and punched him on the shoulder.

Jack laughed and turned to leave. "See ya Tess, Jo. Goodbye Jones, Ben."

So Jack left, thinking his effort to bring the ring had ended in success

Until something thumped the back of his head. Jack lurched forwards, but rolled and landed on his back. His assailant, Evan Jones, stood…not very imposing, half-towering over him.

"You had to do it?" Jonesy demanded. "You couldn't keep to yourself, could you?"

"What are you waffling about, Jones?" Jack asked in response.

"Are you happy you've made her lose everything? Her career? Her life? Everything worthwhile?" Tears started forming in Jonesy's eyes. "She's even lost her one chance at a happy life! Me!" The tears fell freely now. "She loves me! And you ripped it all away from her!"

Jack was stunned to say the least. Most of all stunned because he didn't have a clue what Jonesy was on about.

"How did you do it?" Jonesy asked. "Don't act stupid with me!" Jonesy commanded, as Jack opened his mouth to ask "Do what?"

"How did you seduce Tess?" Jonesy asked, punching Jack in mouth. "Promise her a few million?"

"Tess Gallagher is the most moral person and lady I have had the privilege to know! You should be ashamed, Constable Jones, suggesting she'd sink to such a low!"

"Well, now, that wouldn't be so bad, would it Sarge?" a new voice said. Joanna Parrish and Tess Gallagher were approaching the two men.

"What wouldn't be so bad?" Tess asked.

"Oh, marriage."

"Marriage?" Tess asked, bewildered. "Jo, I hardly think this is the time or the place... Marry who?"

"You, silly!" Jo said, smiling.

"Marry me? What are you waffling on about Jo?"

"No!" Jo's toothy grin broadened. "You marry him." Jo gestured to where Jonesy was trying to strangle Jack.

"Err…" Tess said.

"Yes! Marry me!" Jonesy, who had heard the conversation, leapt up, yelling in Tess's ear.

"Not right now Evan." Tess said, waving off his remonstrations. "Jack, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Tess. Or I would be if that nincompoop would stop stepping all over me."

For that was exactly what was happening. Jonesy was dancing around Tess, and Jack's legs bore the brunt of his boots. (Figuratively speaking, for Jonesy wore sandals.)

Jo pulled Jonesy away, where he continued his ridiculous, frenzied dance, and Tess helped Jack up.

"Yes ma'am." Jo said to the air, apparently not meaning for anyone to hear, but clear to anyone she did want to be overheard. "You could do a lot worse Tess, a lot worse."

"Go on then. Kiss her and make me sick!" Jonesy coughed bitterly.

Tess and Jack looked at each other, bewildered, then turned to Jo.

"He, um…he thinks you two are engaged." Ben said, coming up the street.

"Tess and I?"

"Jack and I?"

Tess and Jack turned to each other, "That wouldn't be so bad!" They said together.

Jonesy burst into tears.


	4. The Men at Work

**The Men at Work.**

Officers Jones, Stewart and Hasham grinned at each other broadly. They had successfully been lazy enough throughout the week – turning up to work late, being incompetent at crime scenes, not following procedures with cases, and, in Ben Stewart's case, arresting a group of little old ladies for selling scones and muffins without a permit.

Needless to say, Tom Croydon, known as Boss, thought that a night of good, hard work would work wonders on their grey matter. Little did he know they had an ulterior motive.

It was Friday night, and that meant one thing – Footy. Oh, pizza, chips and beer too, we must not forget that.

You may be wondering why the three were so keen to miss out on the footy. Well, they wouldn't be – with Tess and Jo off duty, they took the golden chance to use the giant flatscreen in the evidence room. Extension cords and cables crisscrossed the station's main room as they settled down to feast on the fattest pizzas in town.

Volume blaring at maximum, they failed to hear the telephone ring five times, and a mugging occurred right out the front door.

So, grinning broadly at their collective brilliance, the three…law enforcers failed to hear a man walk into the station. A man called Jack Lawson to be more precise.

They failed to hear him ringing the bell – he most certainly heard their call of  
**"**GOAALL!" 

Fed up with waiting, Jack lost his temper.

"DONESY DONES!" Jack bellowed. Jonesy walked out, chomping a handful of chips.

"Look. I've been here for ten minutes. What is with you! I could've walked out with all your files. I could've set the place on fire, and with your incompetence, you would have all died."

"Are you threatening me Lawson?"

"Oh I give up!"

Ever watchful PJ spotted a danger. Tess was approaching. She wasn't in any hurry, but she'd be there in less then ninety seconds.

Jonesy and Ben sprang into action, dragging Jack around the counter.

"We have to hide him!" Ben declared, as Jack resigned himself to the fate they had in store for him. They dragged him in a side room and unceremoniously shoved him inside a locker just as PJ cleared and unplugged the last of the cables. Faces flush with triumph, they turned as they saw PJ greeting Tess and marched out to join them.

"What a night!" PJ said, in mock exhaustion. "They've been great, Tess, you wouldn't believe what they've done."

"Filing and paperwork. I swear these papercuts I have feel like splinters." Ben added.

"We just finished loading a pile of boxes into storage." Jonesy finished. As if in response, a thud came from the locker room.

"Eh, mustn't have stacked those last boxes right." Jonesy laughed. "I'll fix it."

"No. You poor boys must be exhausted!" Tess answered with a broad smile. "I'll do it." Tess made her way to the door. Jonesy grabbed her wrist.

"Constable." Tess said, eyes on Jonesy's hand. Jonesy loosened it.

"Ah, Tess, there is really no need. We don't want to ruin your feminine poise by ruining your back thanks to boxes. Especially when tough, virile men such as ourselves are here." Ben and PJ nodded enthusiastically.

"Honestly Jonesy, its just boxes."

"More like Stretchy Boxhead." Ben muttered, as Tess entered the locker room.

Ben and Jonesy's apprehensive faces turned to sheer horror as they realised exactly where they shoved Jack Lawson. In Tess's locker. And she was heading right for it.

With only seconds to come up with a plan, two-thirds of the terrible trio plotted a stroke of brilliance. Like knights in a siege, they grabbed a broom, and as Tess opened the locker door, rammed the brush into Jack to shove him as far back as he'd go.

Unfortunately, Jack could not go back, and tumbled out, knocking Tess over as PJ flicked the light switch off. Jonesy, Ben and PJ piled on Jack as Tess scrambled to her feet. Restoring illumination, Tess saw the three apparently play fighting on the floor.

"Boys!" Tess cried, exasperated. "Get up!"

They ignored her. In their enthusiasm and haste to disobey her, Jack fell out of between the three, utterly bemused. He lost his sitting balance, and fell back on the floor. Tess ran to help him just as Ben, Jonesy and PJ realised he was no longer in their midst.

"Jack!" Tess said, lifting his head in her hand.

Jack reached for her arm, but missed. "Tess….you… you're real pretty. 'Specially when there's two of you." And he sank back to the floor, unconscious.

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU'VE GIVEN HIM A SERIOUS INJURY! I AM SO ASHAMED OF YOU EVAN AND PJ YOU ARE SUPPOSED BE THE MATURE ONE HERE…WHERE IS STEWART?"

Ben came back into the room, and Tess bellowed at him.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

"No need Sarge." Ben replied dryly, and tossed a bucketful of ice-cold water over Jack, splashing up Tess's leg and into her socks and shoes.

Jonesy and PJ beat a hasty retreat, leaving Ben to face Tess's wrath. Turned away from Jack, Tess was red with rage. She seemed beyond words. Seizing a paperweight, she threw at Ben. It hit his shoulder, and he fell down, howling in agony.

"You deserve it." Tess said unsympathetically. She squirmed when someone gently grabbed a hold of her from behind.

"Oh, Jack." Tess loosened herself, realising who it was and allowing her body to sink back into him. It felt…not so good, for she realised with a yelp that he was soaked. By extension, her back was also soaked.

"Oh, sorry Tess." Jack apologised.

"Not your fault." Tess replied. "Come on, we'll find some clothes and change."

Tess got her uniform out, and tossed Jack his.

"You kept it." Jack said, letting his shirt flow over his fingers.

"Yeah…I did." Tess replied, throat constricting. "I guess…I hoped you'd."

"I'll come back for it Tess. One day…"

Tess turned around and hugged Jack.

"It'll come back Tess. One day…"

The moment was totally ruined by Ben's howling.


	5. Jack Lawson gets a job

**Jack Lawson gets a job.**

Jack Lawson was unemployed. Jack Lawson was running out of money. Jack Lawson needed a job. So Jack Lawson searched for a job.

In the crisp morning air, sneakers thumping along the pavement, Jack walked purposefully towards nowhere. He did not know where he would go. But something, in the mist, caught his eye.

A group of people were laughing. Not in happiness, but laughing at someone else's expense.

Jack, with his years of police work to help him, silently positioned himself behind a skip bin. Tall factory buildings surrounded him, as the group of people stood in a wide alley. Jack waited, and watched.

It seemed there were four, perhaps five people there.

One was a boy, around seventeen, Jack surmised. The others surrounded him – he seemed to be the centre, the leader of the group.

A girl, also seventeen, with short black hair and pink stripes, hung off one arm. The boy made a comment, and the girl, and two other boys laughed cruelly.

It was then Jack noticed the fifth person. A blonde girl, she was younger and smaller then the rest. It seemed she didn't like her position.

Jack moved in closer. Clearly, something was wrong.

"Ah, come on, Hayley, live a little." The leader was saying to the blonde girl.

"No!" Came the reply. Defiant, but she was breaking.

"Worried you'll upset mummy? Don't worry, mummy isn't here, is she? So go on, do it, or should I – we help you."

The four others surrounded Hayley. They advanced threateningly at her. Hayley's terrified eyes darted for an escape route, but, with tall walls surrounding the five, there was none.

Jack picked up a rock, and hurled it. It tumbled and fell in a rough trajectory, hitting a steel door in the side of a building up a staircase.

The four shot wary glances, and then retreated. Jack hung back, allowing Hayley to leave if she so desired.

Hayley didn't. Jack got a close look at the object she held in her hand. He saw it clearly, an aerosol can, red paint staining its nozzle.

The silence was broken. Hayley started sniffing. Jack knew this wasn't a result of the common cold – this wasn't War of the Worlds. Then, Jack saw a tear drop onto the can. He thought it would make a sound like the belting of a thousand hailstones thundering on the steel rooves of the factories that surrounded him. Jack felt like he was intruding on something personal, something private. He got up to leave.

Hayley got up too, and something held Jack back. Her back turned to him, and her arm raised, with the spray can pointed at the wall in front of her. Her finger tensed, her arm moved, and the first letter appeared on the wall.

F

Enough was enough for Jack – vandalism was out.

He deliberately strode loudly as not to startle her – Hayley could've fled – but she didn't. She turned, and stood, frozen to the spot, like a deer caught in the gleam of car headlights.

Jack walked to a close conversational range. He was saved the effort of speaking with Hayley's verbal demand.

"Who are you?" Hayley made no attempt to hide the spray can – she was, quite literally, red handed.

"Would you believe, a travelling paper salesman offering my wares to a young lady who is wasting her talent on the walls of soot expelling factories?"

Hayley snorted derisively. "Hmph, as if." She then made a move towards Jack.

WHAM!

The can made contact with Jack's jaw. He tumbled to the ground, tasting blood.

Hayley stood over him, fuming.

"Please tell me why you did this?" Jack asked. Hayley was confused – was he asking why she decked him, or why she graffitied the wall?

"I know your type. You think you can prey on people like me, who are vulnerable. Well, I've got news for you punk! You can't prey on me, because I'm not vulnerable! I'm not! So bugger off!"

"If you believe that, you should be running as fast as you can in the opposite direction, not standing here explaining it to me."

"Perhaps I should go now..." Hayley said, and started to retreat.

"You do that." Jack smiled. "Goodbye."

Hayley did not move, but stood, transfixed. "I – I didn't get your name..."

"Jack. And yours?"

"Hayley."

Jack sat on a cellar window ledge. Hayley seemed torn between wanting to run away and joining him. After some minutes of deliberating within her own mind, she decided to join him.

"Would you like to talk, Hayley?" Jack asked, not looking up.

"I don't really...know you."

"That's okay, you can tell me what's bothering you, and it won't hurt you, since I'm a stranger. I can't use the information against you."

"How can I trust you?"

"That, Hayley, is a decision you must make yourself."

"I'm so dumb."

"No, you just hang around the people who bring the worst out of you."

"..."

"Your 'friends'. Or, to be more precise, those who you surround yourself with in an attempt to be included."

"How did you know?"

"I extrapolated, you confirmed my suspicions. Hayley, it isn't important to have a ton of friends – and those are far from being friends. You couldn't trust any of them, and it's a lie they concoct so they can humiliate you and guide you down into the abyss. You're stronger than that. Break ties with them."

"Easier said than done."

"It always is."

Hayley stood up. "You are right, Jack, I thank you." Hayley smiled sheepishly. "I suppose you'll turn me in..."

"I don't think so, not today, but, as a good citizen, I cannot allow an underage citizen such as yourself to wander the streets holding a spray can."

Hayley's lips twitched, and she handed the spray can over, before disappearing into the mist.

Sometime later...

Jack continued his walk – the mist had receded, and had been replaced with the crisp morning sunlight. Jack was contemplating where he could safely dispose of the can, when he saw a flash in the corner of his eye.

A police car was silenting flashing. In an instant, it had screeched up next to him, and two doors, manned by Evan Jones and Ben Stewart swung open. Jack felt himself get tackled and dragged into the back, where, lying on the seat, with Ben's holster pointing in his mouth, the two officers sat on him as PJ sped away.

Soon, we know, they arrived at the station.

"The Sarge aint 'ere now, she 'ad important pers'nall business to 'ake care of." Jonesy declared to Jack. "And I know she'll want to take special care of you."

"Constable, what have you been smoking?"

"I had a joint yesterday but..." Jonesy's eyes widened at what he had just revealed, and Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You are charged with vandalising government property, and this is exhibit A." PJ held up the can, the bottom of which was held in a ridiculously small bag.

"Where?" Jack asked.

"I don't know the address! Do I look like a GPS system to you? It was a tall building!" PJ answered.

"How did I vandalise it?"

"You sprayed it with paint."

"What colour?"

"You absolute imbecile! The colour of the can we confiscated – Re" Ben's answer was cut off by Jonesy.

"Raspberry Ruby." Six startled eyes met his. "What? It's the colour of Tess's lipstick."

"Anyway, you were caught red handed with the can..." Ben said.

"How can you prove I was there?"

"Ah ha! So you were!" PJ said.

"I didn't say that."

"No, but you are taunting us. That means you are guilty."

"Sorry, you'll have to come up with something better."

"TESS!" Jonesy called – he had spotted a dishevelled, careworn and out-of-uniform sergeant in the main room.

"Is this casual dress Friday?" Jo asked, typing away at her computer.

"Tess, we're -"

"Not now Evan, I'm busy."

Evan slumped ridiculously in his chair at the rejection. His forehead now sat at the tabletop.

Tess looked up. There, standing at the counter, was Hayley.

"HAYLEY!" Tess stood up and raced to the counter. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been? Bed empty! I've been up half the morning, around half the town looking for you, young lady you are grounded until your teeth fall out!"

"Sorry mum."

"What did you say?"

"I...I mean, sorry Miss Gallagher."

"Don't wander off Hayley, I'll be right back, excuse me, Evan needs me."

"Oh, how I do!" Jonesy declared pathetically.

"What is it Jonesy, wha - Jack, what are you doing here?'

Hayley's ears perked up at the mention of Jack, and she inched herself closer.

"Lawson here thought it would be amusing to awash the decor of Mount Thomas in blood!"

"Blood! You goof, he graffitied one F on a wall with red paint!" Ben said.

"No he didn't." A voice said. "I did."

"You..." Two voices answered. Jonesy's was one of a man who had just heard that his winning bet was cancelled. Tess was in disbelief, but she was bubbling to anger again.

"Hayley, do you know this man?" PJ asked.

"No, never seen him before in my life."

"You may go off to school Hayley – we shall talk about this tonight." Tess said.

"Well, I guess you are free to go Jack."

"But he was caught with the evidence!" Jonesy whined.

"I left it there. Jack would've picked it up, and searched for a safe disposal area. Better then leaving it where someone else could use it, or worst, it trigger a fire."

Hayley met Tess's stony gaze. "I'm going now."

"Tess, don't be too hard on the girl, it wasn't her fault." Jonesy put a comforting hand on Tess's shoulder. Or at least, he thought it was comforting.

"Jonesy, Hayley left in the middle of the morning, wandered half the town, vandalised property, and you tell me not to be hard on her?"

"Well, she didn't exactly leave on her own accord, you see, Lawson."

"ARGGH! Not another ridiculous theory about Jack! Yesterday Jack was the leader of a race of lizard-men invading from Mercury!" Tess left.

"I'll tell Lawson, and his conscience will agree with me!" Jonesy declared to Tess's outgoing back.

"Okay Lawson, here's what happened. You stealthily snuck through the streets, spraying, scheming and plotting your next move. Then you, by chance, came upon Tess's house. Realising the occupant, you sat outside her window – I pity the prat who would stalk her like this – and then, you heard noises from the back. Being the busybody you are, you investigated. You then kidnapped the girl you found, and plotted to disguise yourself as her in order to gain access to Tess's house."

Jack didn't bother to ask how he could achieve such a disguise.

"But, you soon learned that Hayley was Tess's daughter. You were puzzled - Tess didn't have a daughter when you left. Was it the result of an unnatural growth spurt, it was it the result of a teenage pregnancy? Soon, you realised the answer was neither – Hayley was fostered. So, with this information, you changed tactics. You were kind to Hayley – you coerced her into covering for your shotgun paintball tactics, and I bet you gave her ice-creams too."

"Why would I do that?"

"You wanted to be her goody-goody Da-da-Daddy." Jonesy said. "And then, once Hayley found a father –which would be you, her mother would get together with him."

"Normally, a relationship is formed first."

"Which proves how backward you are, Lawson."

Jack left, and was distracted by Jo asking to talk to him about a job.


	6. Cops are Cool

**Cops are Cool.**

Ben Stewart and Evan Jones sat diligently filling out numerous forms that their sergeant had assigned them, disregarding their prowess in the field of patrol and taking Joanna Parrish with herself instead.

The problem was is that they were filling them out with hangman games rather than in the correct manner.

"Jonesy?" Ben turned to his buddy, who was doodling a Chinese character on the paper. Or, his definition of Chinese, which we know as 'messy'.

"S'up dude?"

"I was thinking you know."

"Why'd you do that? It's painful."

Ben nodded, grimacing.

"And I came to a conclusion."

Jonesy swung his chair around and put his feet on a computer keyboard, sending a barrage of emails off to Commander Jones.

"About Lawson, you know..."

"You've ruined the day mate!"

"I know, I hate the greasy nitconskull too, but this is important, my genius mind has deduced a plan..."

"Do tell!"

"Well, Lawson was rather young. When he left, he was younger than you were when you joined, and I've come to a sad conclusion. Young people don't realise the importance of being a copper, so I've deduced that if this pattern continues, with older people replacing younger ones, eventually we'll be digging up corpses to serve the community."

"A terrible fate for us all." Jonesy nodded. "What's your plan Ben?"

"STEWART! JONES!" Senior Sergeant Tom Croydon's voice boomed from his office. The plotting and scheming duo went to face the music.

"I've just been on the telephone to Commander Jones. He just received twenty two emails from this station. Any ideas how that happened."

Jonesy shrugged. Ben brightened.

"It was Lawson!"

"Now how on earth could Lawson do it?" Boss asked.

"Reached through the window." Jonesy replied.

"He is quite tall, you know."

"I'm well aware of how tall Lawson is. I'm not going to bother questioning you two ditskulls, but, don't let it happen again."

"We promise it won't boss." Jonesy said.

"But it probably will anyway." Ben finished.

"Just, get back to work."

"Boss, we've got something to show you." Ben said

"Are you ready for it?" Jonesy asked.

"What is it?"

The two theatrically produced a defiled form, with giant letters C A C graffitied on the paper.

"Cac? What on earth is cac?"

"Not Cac. C.a.C It stands for Cops are Cool, a new community initiative founded by yourses truesly." Ben responded.

"Cops are Cool?"

"Don't worry boss, this is all in our spare time, so you won't miss one second with us!" Jonesy stated.

And leaving Boss shaking his head hopelessly, Ben and Jonesy departed Boss's office.

-.-

Jo and Tess entered the station, and Jonesy, Ben and PJ immediatly sought the sustenence which they carried.

"Tess? S'm'thing th'mat'r?" Jonesy asked through a mouth full of lettuce, bread, chicken and mayonnaise.

"I'm fine Jonesy."

"You're not fine, Sarge, you look awful."

"Gee, thanks." 

"I mean, you are very beautiful -" Tess narrowed her eyes at the incorrigible Constable. "But you seem to be...tired? Yes, that is it, you need some beauty rest."

"I do not need beauty rest, Constable." Tess hissed.

"But Tess," Jonesy said, pointing at her eyes. "Look at those bags."

"You leave my bags alone." Tess said, whacking Jonesy's hand away.

-.-

After feasting on the satisfying lunch, Ben and Jonesy were lethargic and bored. They wanted some action. So they decided to get into a patrol car, and set off on a patrol.

They only thought they decided to. It was their job in the first place.

So the Patrollees drove around, until they spotted a very suspicious character.

Jack Lawson stood surrounded by around three dozen youths. Through the mass of legs, Jonesy spotted a red object. Ben noticed it too, and they set off to end the evil recruiting of this cult leader, working malleable young minds to his cruel and sinister purpose.

It also would be a good chance to kickstart their new initiative.

Today, Cops would be Cool!

Jack, seemingly oblivious to the law enforcers, was speaking to the group.

"I'd like a nice, clean game. There is no need for unnecessary injury, especially for reckless action. Were here to enjoy ourselves, so let's keep the collateral damage to a minimum."

"Yes, let us do that." Ben said. "I am Senior Constable Stewart." Ben said.

"And I'm Constable Jones." Jonesy said.

"We'll let you youngsters get back to your game, but first we want a word with you Lawson."

"Which word?" Jack asked, looking exceedingly bored.

"We want to have a conversation with you. This involves us talking, and you listening." Ben said.

"You see, Lawson, - eh what is it you are doing here. Is it teaching these poor, misguided youngsters how to vandalise government and private property?" Jonesy asked, his short stature trying to smile knowing in Jack's face, but only managing to reach Jack's ribcage. Quite alarmed, Jack stepped back.

"Vandalise what? And how?"

"Anything you can get your filthy hands on. And don't play dumb with me-"

"-He isn't playing-" Ben cut in.

"I know that red object behind you is a can of spray paint."

"No it isn't." Jack said with an eye roll.

"Alright, you win. _Brush _paint."

"Nooo. It's a football."

"Oh." Jonesy said, but he wasn't going to let this golden opportunity go. "So, that is why we are standing in the middle of a football oval."

"That would be an excellent reason, Constable."

Jonesy frowned, and walked around Jack, nodding. "Yes, yes. That is what you want us to think. I think, I think I do, that you have another angle, hmm?" Jonesy asked, trying to look over Jack's shoulder from behind but failing miserably – yet again. Jack turned to face the investigative Constable.

Ben took his chance to address the group of footballers.

"You see, you poor unknowing minds attached to powerfully muscled legs."

The poor people didn't know whether to be insulted or pity the strange blue creature before them."

"Lawson, no doubt, wants you to want to kick goals."

"Kind of the point of football." Someone drawled. Ben mercifully chose to ignore his insolence.

"What you do not realise though – of which I am explaining in an easy to understand manner, is that Lawson lured, yes lured, a valuable Police Automobile to park behind those goals. You will kick the football, it will soar through the air, and Lawson will congratulate you. You will think it is on your football skills, but really, it will be because the football will CRASH into the police car and cause multi-thousand dollar damage! And so, Lawson will have another unwitting member of his crime network."

"Senior Constable, your vehicle is parked thirty metres behind the goals on a rise of twenty metres. I seriously doubt that we will cause damage to it. All the same, we shall take extra caution to avoid any unwanted collision."

Ben smirked at Jack. "Perhaps you'd like to demonstrate. All these witnesses are around to witness your lawbreaking vandalism."

Jack nodded, and silently picked up a football, and sent it on its way through the goalposts until it thumped onto the grass twenty metres away from the police car.

"Pathetic!" Jonesy said, and strode over to pick up another football loose on the ground. Stepping backwards, he began a short run then THUMP! Jonesy let his foot loose on the ball and it sailed majestically into the air.

"Great kick mister!" A boy said.

"Cops are cool." Jonesy replied, a maddening and arrogant grin on his face.

As all good students of Physics know, what goes up, must come down. And come down the ball did, smashing into the skull of Sergeant Tess Gallagher, who saw the parked patrol car whilst on foot patrol with Constable Jo Parrish, who soared into the air and took a magical mark that saved the car from a rather embarrassing dent.

Tess, who had fallen over, stood up, eyes blazing at the three shell-shocked former and current officers. Despite this distance, her message was clear.

"WHO KICKED THAT BALL?"

Four fingers pointed at Jack Lawson.

Seventy two fingers pointed at Evan Jones.

"It's a wild accusation! It's not fair!" Jonesy complained. Tess grinned, and sent a hand signal to Jo, who handballed the football to her. Tess kicked the ball low and straight – in Jack's general direction, who deftly side-stepped it and the ball crashed into the chest of Evan Jones, sending him gasping for breath on the ground. Winded but by no means dead, Jonesy flailed around while Tess, signalling the job was to Jo and waving to Jack, left the Cool Cops to continue their day.


	7. Jack Lawson has a bad day

**Jack Lawson has a bad day.**

To an ex-convict like Jack Lawson, the red-tape and regulations that plagued his life now reached monumental proportions. And with this red-tape, there came difficulties in getting work.

But Jack had managed to land a decent job, even after admitting his crimes straight out. He was working -.

"No talking about my job!" Jack said, who wasn't having a very good day, working-.

"I said no talking about my job!"

Anyway, Jack, working-where-he-was-working, was not having a good day, until something happened to brighten the afternoon.

He looked up from his work to notice a female walking into the store he was working in. A young brunette, to be more precise.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" Jack greeted, being friendly but not addressing the young lady by name.

"Jack?" Joanna Parrish asked her service assistor with surprise. "Do - do you work here?" The young Constable inquired, with a slight overtone of disbelief.

"Yes Ma'am, and how may I assist you?"

"Well, I came to look for a-" Jo changed her sentence midway. "How _did_ you get this job?"

"I came to an interview, and after that, I got the job. "

"I guessed that…but this...doesn't seem to be, pardon me, but it doesn't seem to be _manly work,_ wouldn't you say?"

"Maybe it doesn't appear to be it, but it doesn't bother me much. " Jack paused. "At least the work doesn't, but other things do…"

"What do you mean?" Jo asked, looking through some racks of items.

"Well, being as working of this kind is regarded as a rather, un-masculine area, there are some...people who might be led to believe that I…have a predilection for my own gender."

Jo giggled from behind some dresses.

"It's not funny. All morning one guy, sitting opposite this store in that café has, in-between the sipping of lattés, has been making gestures that I find quite uncomfortable to be receiving."

Jo craned her neck over the racks.

"Oh, he's not there anymore, but he's so annoying. I tried to show that I didn't swing that way. I tried to ignore him, but he wouldn't stop. I'd bet, if he were still here, he'd be doing it now."

Jo didn't know what to say, but it was okay, because Jack had got his problems out to a friend, and now he assisted her in choosing a dress for a date.

….

That evening, Jack, hot and tired after his walk back to the Imperial, showered then settled down at the bar for a refreshing drink.

"Howdy Jack, what can I get you? " Chris asked.

Jack fished the suitable change out of his pocket. "A ginger beer, thanks Chris."

Chris returned with the cool mug of sloshing liquid, then Jack thanked her and she left to go over to the other side of the counter.

As Jack was about to sooth his throat with the cool, spicy beverage, a strong and steady hand grasped his wrist and held it down.

"Hey Jacko!" PJ Hasham greeted him. "How're you doing mate?"

"Good thanks, PJ." Jack responded, not-quite sincerely.

Jack tried to lift his wrist, but PJ's grip tightened and held Jack's arm down.

"Nothing going mate, I won't let you hurt yourself like that, Jacko."

Jack was quite puzzled. And very, very thirsty. "PJ, what _are _you on about?"

"You're not going to violate your parole when I'm around, Jack. I'm your pal; I'll make sure of that."

"Violate my parole…how am I violating it, PJ?"

"You're not, not with me around."

"Alright, can I have my drink while I'm not violating my parole?"

PJ narrowed his eyes at Jack. "Jacko…" PJ began warningly. "Don't you remember?"

"What have I forgotten?" Jack asked PJ, frowning, wondering for a moment if he _had _forgotten something.

"The condition of your parole that says you can't drink."

Jack stared at PJ.

"PJ, that means the consumption of alcohol and alcoholic beverages and substances. It doesn't mean I can't drink anything _at all."_

"Jack, you specifically said that they specifically said NO DRINKING!" PJ paused to let his point sink into Jack's skull. "And I believe drinking includes the consumption of water, cordial, juice, _ginger beer,_ cola, soda, Coca-Cola, Pepsi, and even milk."

PJ let go of Jack's wrist and picked up the glass in one swift motion, before guzzling all the contents while Jack stared at him.

PJ replaced the empty glass on the bar counter. "There you go mate, I removed temptation from your path. Have a good night."

Then PJ walked off to join Ben and Jonesy in a game of pool, leaving a bewildered Jack alone at the counter.

Jack got up, and walked to the door, but as he went to open it, it opened from the other side, and Tom Croydon walked in the pub.

"Been keeping out of trouble, Lawson?" The Senior Sergeant asked.

Jack turned his head to look at the three pool-players, then looked his former boss straight in the eye.

"No sir." Jack said flatly, before Boss moved passed him without word or gesture, allowing Jack to leave.


	8. Jack and Jonesy might be mates

**Jack and Jonesy might be mates**

Three months later…

It was mid-summer in Mount Thomas, and Jack Lawson was sitting in the pub of Mount Thomas, whilst most of the Mount Thomas police force – off duty, of course, - milled around, chatting and doing other things suitable to pubs.

But a notable absentee was Tess Gallagher, who had not joined her colleagues in the pub for some days now – and Jack was puzzled as to why, but figured it was no of his business.

But Jack found out, when Evan Jones, looking dejected, flopped into a chair near him and didn't bother him at all.

_Something must be wrong_, Jack thought.

"Hey Jonesy." Jack greeted him.

Jonesy grunted in response.

"How are you, mate?"

Jonesy turned to face Jack, then snorted slightly, and turned away again.

"Good. At least she isn't with you. Small comfort, I say."

While Jack thought that Jonesy meant Tess, he couldn't be sure…

"I mean, Tess." Jonesy explained. "She's got a boyfriend."

"Well." Jack's face was carefully neutral. "That's nice for her."

"No, it isn't!" Jonesy told him. "He's not good enough for her!"

"Err, who is he?" Jack asked curiously.

"I don't know – Tess won't tell me – she won't even admit she's going out. Keeps on saying it's none of my business."

Jack laughed. "You don't even know the guy, and you can't stand him. You know, Jonesy," Jack began, trying to cheer the miserable Constable up. "Next time Tess tells you to mind your own business, tell her that her dating life _is _your business, because on the off chance she might be dating a madman, you don't want to wake up one morning to find your photogenic Sergeant replaced with one…less so."

"Oi!" Ben, slightly outraged, said from nearby.

Jonesy managed a weak laugh.

"She'll tear my head off. Or at least laugh. It's something, at least."

"Well, I think we need to find a hobby. Take our minds off Tess and her date-mate."

"Take my mind off Tess?" Jonesy asked. "You're nuts, but you may be on to something."

The next morning – Saturday morning, to be precise, Jack met Jonesy outside the Imperial. They then set off walking downtown, a very odd pair indeed, but superficially, they just looked like two mates.

Then, something happened completely by chance – Jack and Jonesy, stumbled, quite literally, into Tess Gallagher and…someone else.

"Oh, hello." Tess greeted them happily. She then turned to her companion, whom Jack thought, to Tess, would be quite attractive.

He was tall, dark-haired, and had a light, easy going nature about him as he smiled slightly. In short, he was, to ladies, extremely handsome.

He was also familiar to Jack, but he couldn't place it, so didn't bring anything up. At any rate, the man didn't seem to recognise him.

"This is my friend and colleague, Evan Jones."

The mystery man extended his hand to shake Jonesy's, but Jonesy did not extend his had in reply. The man frowned for a second, but politely said. "Pleased to meet you, anyway."

"And Jack Lawson."

Jack extended his hand and shook Tess's mysterious friend's hand.

"Just so you know, I'm an ex-convict."

"And an Ex-Cop." Jonesy put in.

"I'm pleased to know half of you, at least." Mystery man said, eliciting a smile from Tess. "I should introduce myself – I'm Doctor Josh Carmichael."

After, Jack and Jonesy decided to try and join Mount Thomas's cricket team. As fortune would have it, a game was to begin later that morning, and the coach, Bill Bradley, was in a pickle, as the Thomas brothers, his most successful pace duo, were away for a family wedding, leaving Mount Thomas's bowling stocks seriously thinned on the very day they were to face their hated rivals, St Davids.

Whilst the rest of the team practiced – the match would be held in Mount Thomas, Jack and Jonesy, not expecting to play that very day, asked to join. The coach asked if they were ready for a tryout, and Jonesy and Jack said: "Why not?"

Because of his need for pacemen, Bill asked them to try that out first. Jack was given a set of keeping gloves, and crouched down, waiting for Jonesy to unleash his first ball.

Jack hoped Jonesy had a better aim with a cricket ball than he did with a dart.

Jonesy began a slow trot, then the trot quickened to a canter, then sped into a full blown charge like an angry bull, before he twisted his body around and slung the ball into Jack's hands.

Ball after ball, Jonesy unleashed the disappointment and anger he was feeling through the ball and onto the pitch.

Bill stopped them after about three overs. "Okay, Jonesy, Jack, switch sides."

Jack didn't bowl as fast as Jonesy, but he had the ability to generate extra bounce. The majority of Jack's balls lander shorter than Jonesy's too.

"Nice work lads, you're in the team. Can you make the game today?"

"Sure." Jack and Jonesy agreed.

And so, that was how Jack and Jonesy found themselves. The Mount Thomas captain, Greg Holland, was tossing the coin.

Minutes later, he returned. "Alright, we've got a green pitch today, and St Davids must know were down on our bowlers. So I've thrown them a curve – they don't know about you Jonesy – which is why you and Jack are going to be second change. Which means, Bob ," Greg gestured to a senior member, a wily medium fast bowler, slower with age but more skilled with experience, "You'll take the new ball. Kyle." A young teenager, quick but inexperienced, looked up. "You'll be second."

The first overs ticked along. The pitch was hard, but the batsmen were occasionally beaten by good seam bowling. Still, after fourteen overs, the scoreline read St Davids 0 for 85. Two right handers - Russell Harmison was 34 Not Out, and his partner, James Mitchell, 49 Not Out.

"Alright, Jack." Greg told him. "You're up now."

Jack's opponent would be Harmison first. Jack ran in, and bowled the ball short and outside off stump. Harmison let the ball alone.

"Ah, nice one Jack." Mark Gillingham, the keeper told him.

The second ball cut into the batsman, who dispatched it past mid-wicket for a single.

Jack was now bowling to Mitchell, who demonstrated an ability to punish balls pitched on the off side.

So Jack declared his intention to come around the wicket, and pitched four consective balls on a good length, aiming just over off stump. Despite beating the bat three times, Jack could not breakthrough, which meant Jonesy took the ball in the sixteenth over, facing Harmison.

Jonesy's first ball pitched way outside off, sailing through to the keeper.

The second, Harmison expected much of the same, but Jonesy pulled back and bowled a leg-cutter, which flew over the stumps behind Harmison.

Jonesy's third ball was a slower one, which Harmison just managed to adjust his shot and kill the ball.

In the fourth ball, Jonesy pitched the ball outside off stump. The batsman shifted slightly, and in an attempt to drive the ball through point, got an inside edge.

Gillingham leapt to his left, and Harmison was on his way.

Sangay Akmal was the next batsman, a left hander with a good eye. Jonesy couldn't get his wicket in the next two balls.

For about eight overs, Jack and Jonesy bowled in tandem. Jack was bowling too short to threaten to hit the stumps, and as such had not managed any wickets. On the plus side, he wasn't conceding too many, and as the team huddled together after Jonesy's last ball of the twenty second over, when a skidding and spitting Yorker had forced Akmal to block, sending the ball ricocheting into the waiting hands of Chuckie Gilbert at short leg.

St Davids were 2 down for 125.

"Alright Jack, you're a fast bowler, but right now all you're doing is holding down one end. I'm taking you off and putting in a medium pacer."

Jack nodded.

The left arm medium pacer, Fred Johnson, began his bowling to James Mitchell, who by now had reached 70, and was looking in fine form.

Jonesy was pulled off after the 28th over, having bowled 7 of his maximum ten overs for Mount Thomas's only wickets of the day.

A host of mediums tried to keep the score down, but by the 35th over, with St Davids cruising at 3 for 223, with Mitchell into the 90's, that Greg had to change his tactics.

"Alright, Lawson." Greg rejected putting Jonesy on, who had been spraying the balls around later in spell. "Let's see what you can give me.

Mitchell reared back and delicately stroked Jack's first ball past cover for four. This boundary brought him to 99.

The field was brought in. The tension was intense. It was a matter of pride for Mount Thomas. They needed to save the run.

Jack's next four balls were dots, each one bringing cheers from the Mount Thomas supporters, and disappointed groans from the Saint Davids fans.

Jack began to trot along, but then, to the great surprise of everyone, slowed down and let a leg-break rip.

The ploy worked – it caught Mitchell completely off his guard, and he could only watched as the sitter was safely dropped by the butter fingers of Jonesy at Midwicket.

Jonesy picked up the ball and hurled it at Gillingham, disgusted with himself.

Greg thought that Jonesy might channel his anger in some useful manner, so he gave him the ball.

Jonesy never bowled so well or so terribly all game. 0, 2, 4, 0, 1.

Which meant Mitchell was back on the crease.

Jonesy charged in, and swung his arm – overstepping the crease. Whilst being called for a no ball, Jonesy lost his footing, which meant the ball popped short, slow and straight at Mitchell, who leaned back and smashed it over the helpless head of Jack Lawson at square leg for six.

Jonesy was now beside himself. He took an even greater angle. He wanted to see either the stump or the batsman cartwheeling. His ball smashed into the turf, and hit the top edge of Mitchell's back, sending Mitchell over and his bat flying into the air.

Jack Lawson ran from Square leg to Short Fine Leg, where he slid the last precious seconds, coating his whites with green, and was rewarded with the ball nestled safely in his hand.

Mitchell's departure signalled a turn-around in the fortunes of the innings. Jack managed to land a few wickets as St Davids were all out for 265 in 50 overs.

After 40 overs of batting, Mount Thomas were treading water, with seven down for 170. Jack and Gillingham built the innings with five overs reaping 40 runs, but then Gillingham and Kyle Walters both were dismissed, bringing the score to 9 for 240 off 46 overs

Jonesy took a while to get off his mark, allowing the St Davids bowler Lewis Stevenson to bowl a treasured maiden.

After 49.4 overs, Mount Thomas needed three to win. Jack was facing the penultimate ball. He stoked the ball past cover, running for a single.

But, as Jonesy reached his crease, he quickly made the signal to take another run.

Jack had his misgivings, but Jonesy was already coming back down the pitch. Jack took off as fast as he could, and as he reached his crease could only watch on helplessly as Irwin Falcon-Price scooped the ball up and ran out Jonesy just millimetres away from safety at the non-strikers end.


	9. Author's Note

Jack's story continues in 'Yes, I'm still right here.'


End file.
